


Embrace

by nakaharaai



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakaharaai/pseuds/nakaharaai
Summary: “ If it can make you feel better. If this can make you happier. I always support no matter happen. Your happiness is more important. “ The first tears come out after the words left the oldest mouth. “ I love to see Bunny’s teeth displays again. “ He buries his head deeper into his hyung embraces, and the said hyungs draws circle in his back. Shooting their baby maknae.





	

And it rings exactly two times (or three?) before he actually picks up the phone. One, two, three breath taken before he could speak his first word. “

Hello....hyung? “ There’s another doubt in, as if he feels so not worthy to threw the casual and respect calling anymore. His voice breaks in the end, gradually slower.

“ Hi, maknae... “ The cheery voice from another line broke his heart, not because the other pretend not to be sad. It’s just...the way this Kang-dont want to be called cute- Seungyoon never use this overly happy voice in such a miserable tone. He speaks so fast, as if he go slower than this, words will fail him perfectly.

And the conversation turns into a silence speaking. Both of them tries to wreck their own brain, purposedly arranging words to each other, and acts as oblivious as it can be. Taehyun’s smile turn bitter. Silence is never this suffocating before.

“ Where are you now? “ Was the only sentence his leader can mutter after the long pause. The happy voice is long gone, change with a monotone, robotic tone.

The bells ring, one hour pass since he preparing his heart for whatever happen. Soon or later, it will come and better resolve this now, before they hear it from other source.

* * *

 

One annoying face (that he will always miss after this) come into his peripheral when he check the door’s hole. He can see another three heads of male behind the one the face belongs. He takes a deep breath before let the four of them in.

Upon after he open the door, four pairs of arms enveloped him in a big group hugs. They stay there without much word needed, cause after all, every breath they taken tells him more than word can explain.

* * *

 

“ If it can make you feel better. If this can make you happier. I always support no matter happen. Your happiness is more important. “ The first tears come out after the words left the oldest mouth. “ I love to see Bunny’s teeth displays again. “ He buries his head deeper into his hyung embraces, and the said hyungs draws circle in his back. Shooting their baby maknae.

“ Hyung, i... “ He can feel how wet his hyung’s shoulders with his never ending tears. “ Hyung...” and just a sob can left his mouth after this. “ I’m- sorry. “

“ Go, baby. Go, reach your wings. “

They know very well, how the tears soak their clothes. How the warm of bodies shared by them, can give a feeling of understanding. The feeling of love and to be loved.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's hard to take it, this fact, for the time being. And even if i dont know exactly what happen behind all of this, please know that i'll support you. No matter what happen in the future, i will always love you.
> 
> After all, you are the one who help me through 'the certain phase' in my live with your incredible songs. And i always look up to your journey for being who you are now when i have some lazy, some down moments in my life. You all, are, the best definitions of love and understanding one can take so much from friendship and family. 
> 
> Fly high, baby. Take you wing and fly high into the sky. 
> 
> In the end, your smile, your happiness is more important than everything. Thank you for enduring all of this time for us and please, take care of yourself better now.
> 
> Your hyungs and I will always embrace you in our arms. 
> 
> We love you, Nam Taehyun.


End file.
